Curta, mas sincera amizade
by carol-bombom
Summary: One, feita para o concurso da cmm Itachi & Sakura..  Tema é amizade.  Espero que gostem!


Curta, mas sincera amizade.

Eu nunca tinha gostado de hospitais, agora gostava menos ainda. Aquele quarto branco sem nada, sem nenhuma expressão da personalidade de quem o residia. Eu sabia o motivo para ser assim, ninguém ficava muito tempo num quarto de hospital para poder fazer dele um lar, seja por receber alta ou por falecer.

Engoli em seco ao pensar na ultima palavra. Era o meu destino mais provável, a morte. Era realmente ruim pensar assim, mas eu tinha câncer e só tinha descoberto isso quando já estava num estagio muito avançado.

Eu já estava internada a uma semana e cada dia parecia pior e o tratamento era horrível, eu nem saberia dizer o que me fazia mais mal a doença ou o tratamento dela.

- Ino. – ouvi Sakura uma garota que estava internada no quarto ao lado a dois dias me chamar.

- o que foi agora Sakura? – respondi mal humorada.

- nada, mas cansei de ficar sozinha no meu quarto é muito chato. – eu sabia bem o que era isso.

- mas você recebe visitas dos seus amigos todos os dias. – eu reclamei, tinha um pouquinho de inveja, já que ninguém além da minha família vinha me visitar.

- mas eles não podem ficar muito tempo o horário de visitas é muito curto e minha mãe não pode ficar sempre no hospital já que ela precisa trabalhar. – eu quase nunca via a mãe dela visitando-a, ela era uma empresaria ocupada ou algo assim. – não vejo a hora de sair desse hospital.

- o que você tem mesmo? – perguntei curiosa.

- pneumonia. – ela disse dando de ombros.

- isso explica toda aquela tosse, você me atrapalha de dormir. – reclamei.

- sinto muito. – mas o sorriso dela não demonstrava sentir muito.

- há quanto tempo você esta aqui? – ela subiu na minha "cama" sentando aos meus pés.

- ei, o que pensa estar fazendo? – retruquei.

- me sentando, já que estou cansada de ter passado a manhã inteira tossindo. Então? – ela sorriu.

- então o que?

- há quanto tempo? – ela pareceu se irritar um pouco.

- uma semana.

- deve estar tão entediada de ficar nesse lugar. – ela me olhou compreensiva.

- muito, aqui é o lugar mais chato que já existiu. – eu estava exagerando, mas quem ligava.

- eu sei que aqui não da pra fazer isso, mas devia cuidar melhor do seu cabelo. – ela segurou uma mecha analisando.

- eu sei. – não tive vontade de dizer que logo todo ele cairia.

- ele parece tão sem vida, mas assim que você sair daqui com certeza vai ficar melhor. – ela sorriu confiante.

Eu realmente não entendo aquela garota, todos os dias depois do horário de visitas ela vinha para o meu quarto ficar conversando, a tosse dela era irritante. Por alguma razão eu me sentia bem com isso, quando ela deixasse o hospital eu provavelmente sentiria falta dela.

No quarto dia dela no hospital ela me fez sair do quarto a noite já que a supervisão era pouca e irmos para terraço fazer um piquenique com uns doces que seus amigos haviam lhe trazido a tarde.

Pegamos um lençol que estava estendido no varal e colocamos no chão para sentar em cima, se as responsáveis por lavá-los nos vissem ficariam muito bravas conosco.

- você tem um namorado? – Sakura perguntou deitando sobre o lençol enquanto mordia uma tortinha de amora.

- já tive um, mas não deu muito certo. – lembrei-me de Gaara. Na verdade eu o tinha deixado quando descobri sobre o câncer não achei certo mantê-lo preso a mim.

- eu tenho um, o moreno que vem me ver todos os dias. Ele quem trouxe os doces para mim. – ela sorriu.

- você não deveria dividi-los comigo então, afinal foi um presente do seu namorado. – falei um pouco chateada.

- tudo bem, já que somos amigas. E fui quem pedi a ele queria comer algo diferente dessa comida de hospital. – ela fez uma careta ao falar da comida do hospital. – se eu queria algo diferente imaginei que você também estaria querendo. – sorriu ao dizer isso.

- como ele se chama? – perguntei, parecia que fazia séculos que eu não conversava sobre assuntos de menina.

- Itachi, ele é três anos mais velho que eu, minha mãe implica um pouco por causa disso, mas ela não tempo para ficar me dando broncas. – ela pareceu um pouco triste. – ele é muito carinhoso comigo. E sempre faz as coisas que eu quero.

- que sorte a sua, meu ex era do tipo ante-social, rude e calado, mas eu realmente gostava dele. – olhei para as estrelas. – ele era carinhoso quando estávamos sós.

- não devia ser má pessoa. – ela sorriu. – mas porque terminaram?

- eu terminei porque não queria que ele ficasse me esperando voltar do hospital. – fechei os olhos lembrando como havia doido fazer aquilo.

- só por isso? – ela ficou chocada. – alias o que é mesmo que você tem? – ela me encarou.

- o que eu tenho. – respirei fundo antes de conseguir pronunciar aquela palavra traiçoeira. – câncer.

- mas você pode se tratar não é? Mesmo que demore um dia você vai sair e talvez vocês fiquem juntos de novo. – ela sorriu.

- eu estou fazendo tratamento, mas já esta bem grave os médicos acham que eu tenho poucas chances. – eu disse num suspiro.

- mas ainda tem chances. Você vai ficar melhor, estou torcendo por você. – ela disse, mas sua voz falhou um pouco.

- eu já aceitei o que tiver de acontecer vai acontecer. – apesar de dizer isso eu não tinha aceitado de verdade.

- não diga o que você não sente de verdade. – ela me repreendeu.

- do que você esta falando? – reclamei. Ela não poderia perceber, nem minha mãe percebeu.

- você faz essa cara de não me importo, mas seus olhos estão angustiados. – ela disse com uma voz doce. – se você sentir vontade de chorar, apenas chore.

Aquelas palavras pareceram me libertar da fortaleza que eu havia formado contra minhas lágrimas. Sakura abraçou-me, emprestando-me seu ombro para que eu derramasse minhas lágrimas. Ficamos ali por um bom tempo até uma das enfermeiras aparecer por lá desesperada reclamando que nos procurará por todo o hospital.

Depois daquela noite foi como se algo me ligasse a Sakura, ela tinha feito algo importante por mim. Mesmo que eu não tivesse a mesma importância para ela, ela tinha se tornado uma amiga preciosa para mim, talvez até mesmo a mais preciosa delas. Eu não tinha muitas amigas tinha muitas colegas, mas amigas eu poderia contar nos dedos e se você excluísse os familiares só me sobraria Sakura.

- Ino. – ouvi Sakura me chamar com um grito. Estranhei afinal ela estava em seu quarto recebendo a visita do namorado. – Ino! – ela chamou de novo dessa vez ainda mais alto.

Levantei-me da cama ouvindo a chamar uma terceira vez. Fui para o seu quarto e olhei para ela fazendo uma carranca e apontei para ela.

- pare de gritar isso é um hospital e não um hospício. – ela riu.

- Ino este aqui é Itachi! – ela sorriu para mim ignorando meu mal humor.

- oi. – eu disse um pouco sem graça, afinal ele haveria de querer ficar a sós com ela.

- prazer Ino-san. Sakura tem falado muito de você. – ele sorriu simpático. – ela disse que se não fosse por você já teria morrido de tédio nesse hospital.

- Itachi. – Sakura o repreendeu ficando com as bochechas vermelhas e ele riu.

- mas é claro que sim, mas comigo talvez ela morra da pneumonia. O medico disse que se ela inventar de ir para o terraço a noite outra vez ela vai ficar pior do que já está. – percebi o olhar reprovador de Itachi para Sakura que ficou ainda mais sem graça.

- eu precisava de um pouco de ar, não agüentava mais o cheiro de álcool. – ela reclamou.

- porque está internada Ino-san? – Itachi perguntou gentil.

- nada demais! Como pode ver, eu estou bem enérgica. – não tive vontade de contar o que eu tinha.

- na verdade parece bem cansada. – ele disse, parecia muito observador.

- isso é só porque chutei a bunda do meu ex, foi um grande gasto de energia. – disse tentando fazer parecer engraçado. – então se me derem licença vou voltar para o meu quarto minha deve aparecer a qualquer momento.

Ver Sakura e Itachi juntos me fez pensar em Gaara, por isso voltei para o meu quarto. Eu não tinha lhe dito por que estava terminando na realidade inventara uma mentira cruel de que me apaixonara por outro garoto, mas fiquei surpresa por ele acreditar.

Minha mãe veio ficar comigo durante uma parte da tarde e depois a enfermeira veio administrar o remédio no meu soro o que me fez ter uma onda de mal estar. O remédio era realmente muito forte e isso sempre me causava náuseas que muitas vezes acabavam em vômitos. Eu odiava aquele tratamento me fazia mais mal que bem, ou assim eu pensava.

Sakura passou boa parte da tarde comigo, mas eu não estava me sentindo bem. Ela se esforçava para tentar me animar, mas ela mesma não estava em boas condições tinha acessos de tosse a todos os momentos.

- Sakura você esta mesmo se cuidando? Essa tosse parece bem séria. – eu disse preocupada com a rosada.

- estou, mas ontem fui ao terraço um pouco. – ela admitiu sem graça.

- Sakura, pare de fazer essas loucuras. – a repreendi.

- prometo. – ela disse sorrindo.

À noite quando fui escovar os dentes passei a mão pelos cabelos e uma grande mecha deles caiu no movimento, olhei para eles desesperada e acho que gritei, pois logo Sakura apareceu acompanhada da enfermeira. No outro dia de manhã eles rasparam todo o meu cabelo, era irônico que eu os tivesse deixado crescer e cuidado deles tão cuidadosamente e depois ter de raspá-los.

Alguns dias depois, Sakura parecia estar ficando cada vez mais saudável. Os médicos disseram que ela seria liberada no outro dia caso ela continuasse assim e só de saber que ela iria embora me senti sozinha. Nesse curto período de tempo tínhamos nos tornado grandes amigas. É claro ela tinha suas amigas fora daqui elas vinha sempre visitá-la, mas de alguma forma sabia que nossa amizade era especial tanto para mim como para ela.

No dia da alta Sakura ficou o tempo todo comigo, prometido me visitar todos os dias independente do que acontecesse.

E foi o que aconteceu Sakura vinha todos os dias. Nunca deixava de vir ficava todo o horário de visitas junto de mim, às vezes Itachi vinha com ela.

O hospital se tornara realmente chato quando ela não aparecia e eu estava ficando pior a cada dia, as náuseas eram mais constantes, e eu não tinha energia para nada.

Sakura sempre tentava me animar, mas cada dia isso parecia mais difícil, um dia nós tivemos uma conversa bem estranha.

- Ino o que você gostaria de fazer, qualquer coisa. – ela quis saber sorrindo.

- voar. – eu respondi sem entusiasmo.

- algo mais realista. – ela pediu.

- pentear meus cabelos. – ela me olhou chateada, por eu não levá-la a sério. – não sei, talvez eu queira falar com Gaara. Sinto muita falta dele às vezes. – disse dando de ombros, não sabia a onde ela queria chegar.

- entendo. Eu também não saberia viver sem Itachi ao meu lado. – ela sorriu.

Dois dias depois Sakura disse que tinha trazido uma visita. Imaginei que fosse Itachi era a única pessoa que aceitava ser arrastada para um hospital por aquela rosada maluca.

Eu me surpreendi quando ela disse que ia sair para que ele pudesse entrar. E bom não foi algo que eu esperava, até achei que eu estava sonhando ou meus olhos me enganando, mas quando ouvi a voz grave soube que ele estava ali mesmo.

Era Gaara, Sakura tinha entrado em contato com ele e contado tudo sobre mim. Ninguém na escola sabia o que eu tinha inclusive Gaara que ficara muito preocupado ao saber. Sakura contara meus motivos para ter terminado com ele, sobre o câncer e sobre como eu sentia falta dele. Foi maravilhoso falar com ele, mas agora eu já tinha me tornado uma paciente terminal e pedi para ele não se prender a mim eu não tinha muito tempo.

Eu agradeci a Sakura pelo que ela tinha feito ver Gaara mais uma vez não tinha preço. Sakura era meu anjo particular, minha fazedora de milagres, foi como eu a chamei depois que Gaara foi embora.

Aquela rosada era realmente importante para mim e eu fiquei muito triste em pensar em deixá-la para trás. Ela sofreria, eu tinha certeza e isso me fazia mal.

Os dias foram passando e meu estado só piorava Gaara apesar de eu pedir para não fazê-lo vinha todos os dias assim como Sakura. Eu ficava triste por vê-los sempre tentando me animar quando eles mesmos se sentiam mal.

Disse para Sakura que eu tinha de fazer um piquenique a noite de novo, não agüentava mais o cheiro de álcool disse eu com as mesmas palavras dela.

No outro dia ela conseguiu de alguma forma fazer o nosso piquenique noturno e foi muito agradável nós falamos de tudo e nada e por algum motivo senti que aquela era nossa ultima conversa. Eu estava realmente feliz por ter passado aqueles momentos com ela quando fui dormir.

. . .

- né Sakura-san, porque você decidiu ser oncologista? – Hinata uma das enfermeiras do hospital me perguntou.

- foi uma promessa que fiz a mim mesma quando perdi uma amiga para o câncer. Decidi que eu queria fazer algo para que outras garotas não passassem pela mesma coisa. – respondi com algum esforço para manter minha voz firme.

- entendo. – Hinata sorriu meigamente.

Mais tarde Itachi foi me buscar no hospital, afinal hoje era o dia em que fazia sete anos desde que Ino morrera e como todos os anos eu iria visitá-la. Quando chegamos lá pude ver Gaara olhando para o túmulo dela com uma expressão triste, era o único lugar em que eu o via fazer alguma expressão. Fazia sete anos e ele não havia superado, mas quem era eu para criticá-lo eu mesma não havia superado. Foi por pouco tempo, mas Ino marcara fundo em minha vida. Era uma amizade que eu nunca poderia esquecer.

Fim.


End file.
